The pursuit of great music
by Laurissy
Summary: The doctor struggles to find his recorder. This just a cute little oneshot inspired by the 2nd doctor in the three doctors. Slight hints of Jamie/Victoria


A new instrument

**A/N we all know the 2****nd**** doctor loves his recorder but what if he found a new instrument. This is partly inspired by the three doctors where he loses his recorder and is continually trying to find it. There's something endearingly cute about the second doctor so I hope you enjoy this story. Because my last story focused on Ben and Polly. I've decided to go to the next second 2nd doctor team of the Doctor, Jamie and Victoria.**

Victoria was having trouble sleeping which wasn't unusual for her. Every time she closed her eyes, she dreamt of the daleks, the cybermen, the ice warriors, and every wicked creature that attacked her. Of course the doctor and Jamie always saved her but they never saved her in her dreams. She decided to take a walk to the Doctor's study which reminded her of her father's study and it was one of the few places where she felt at home, but as she approached she heard curious sounds banging and groaning. She wasn't scared but she was curious about all the commotion so she opened the door to the study.

The study was a mess and the Doctor was desperately trying to find something in one of the cupboards. Jamie was standing in the corner chuckling to himself, as the doctor was getting into a state.

"Why did I make the cupboards infinite on the inside? It makes it so hard to find what I've lost." The doctor grumbling to himself.

Victoria was about to say something but Jamie spoke first "Because you don't like tidying up, if you just remembered where you put your things. You wouldn't have to go on a mad search for something every couple of months" Jamie said like a scolding parents but his face was a picture of mischief and Victoria knew that Jamie was just the same. She'd seem his room and had no intention of seeing it again. As she started at the doctor and Jamie, she realised how alike they were. Two peas in a pod. She thought to herself that it didn't make much sense that a man from outer space and a man from the Scottish highlands should fit together so well but they just worked.

"What have you lost, Doctor?" Victoria asked with genuine concern.

"Oh Victoria, we didn't wake you, did we?" the Doctor said concerned and caring.

"I told you, I knew you were making too much noise, Doctor and now look at what you've done" Jamie said looking protectively at Victoria

"Now really Jamie, If you helped me, we would find the recorder faster and I wouldn't have made as much noise" he retorted, he turned to Victoria and he gave her a warm smile "I'm, sorry for waking you Victoria."

"It's fine, Doctor, I was awake anyway" she said honestly. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

The Doctor smiled "Well, as a matter of fact I've lost my recorder and Jamie and I were searching for it and so far we haven't had any luck."

"Well I am sure I can help" Victoria said earnestly.

The doctor was about to accept when Jamie interrupted "No Doctor, you're not bringing Victoria into this" he said protectively "she's going to get some deserved sleep while she can."

She smiled at him, she knew he meant well but sometimes Jamie could be a bit overbearing and she wished he would stop treating her like a porcelain doll. "Look Jamie, I'm awake now and I want to be useful and you and I both know how much the doctor loves his recorder and I couldn't go to sleep now without trying to help him find it" Jamie looked like he was about to argue but seeing the stubbornness in his eyes he decided not to.

"Thank you, Victoria" the Doctor said kindly. "If you could just take the left side and I'll continue with the right" with that he flounced back into the cupboard. Victoria followed him and discovered a warehouse of trinkets. There were jewels from India, golden rings and beautiful diamonds but these were scattered amongst junk. There were spare buttons, wires of all sizes and colours and 100's of light bulbs. There were great statues she recognised from history books and things that looked so outlandish, she couldn't imagine what they're uses were.

"It's a bit of mess, but I'm sure I left my recorder near the door, I'm not sure which door though." The doctor said apologetically. Victoria noticed that there were several doors but what was strange was that there were several types of doors, thick wooden doors from medieval times, glass doors which reminded her of her conservatory back home and doors of metal which reminded her of her travels with the doctor.

"Are you sure, you can't be more specific" Victoria asked pleadingly

"Well" the doctor thought "I came in here to look for a piano for you, because you said how you always enjoyed playing your piano with your father so I thought I'd try and find out for you so you'd feel more at home." Victoria smiled happy that he thought of her. He'd been so good to her, trying to fill the gap in her life left by her father.

"How do you lose a piano" Jamie said disbelievingly entering the cupboard/warehouse.

"Look Jamie, I've found the piano and now we're looking for the recorder please try and keep up." the doctor said teasingly

"I'll help you" he said whilst looking at Victoria. He also pulled his sleeves up with a bit of exaggeration. Victoria didn't know what she'd do without Jamie, the Doctor took care of her but Jamie looked out for her and would go out of his way to help her. She knew he had a crush on her but she wasn't sure what she felt about him.

"Well, let's get started then" Victoria said briskly. With that they all set of exploring this cupboard and Victoria discovered why the study was mess. The doctor had been taking out stuff he liked and putting it in the study so he wouldn't lose them. The problem was he liked 50% of what he saw.

"Doctor" Victoria asked after an hour and sweat was beginning to form on her brow. "Where did all this stuff come from?

"Well" the doctor said tiring and taking a rest on what looked like a bag full of water. "I've been travelling for a long time Victoria and I like to keep trinkets of my travels" Victoria looked at the mountains of stuff around her and wondered how long he'd been travelling to acquire this much trinkets. She continued looking and found a tambourine and she hit it to get the dust of it and immediately coughed when the cloud of dust choked her.

"Oh look what Victoria's found, Jamie" the Doctor said excitedly "she's found my old tambourine"

It didn't look much like a tambourine to Victoria; it was tardis blue and shaped like a semicircle with a handle in the middle.

Jamie thought the same thing "That's not a tambourine, it should be round and it should have a pig skin over the circle, not just the metal bits."Jamie stated matter of factly.

The doctor hit it "Did that sound like a tambourine?"

"I suppose" Jamie admitted.

"Well then considering the main purpose is to make that sound then I think this will do" the doctor said superiorly "In fact I think I might give up on the recorder and just play this" The doctor proceeds to do an improvised performance on it and neither Jamie and Victoria were impressed. The doctor had no sense of rhythm and it really was the most appalling noise they had both heard.

"What do you think?" he asked eagerly.

Victoria was about to answer honestly but Jamie interrupted "I think that was a masterful performance, I've never heard such beautiful music except"

"Well I am something of a musical genius" he smiled "What do you mean except."

"Oh I was just thinking of the ballad of the highlands which I once heard being played by the great Robert McBride, It was so beautiful but it's a pity that I'll never get to hear you play that"

"Why not?" the doctor asked in a passive aggressive way

"Well it only works with a recorder or a flute unfortunately but I'm sure you could play it brilliantly."

"I'm sure I could, you just wait" with a flourish he throws the tambourine on the floor and resumes the search for the recorder. Jamie smiles at Victoria and Victoria smiles back and then they both blush and go back to searching. Jamie manages to find some bagpipes which he liked and after four hours they rest on an ornate Victorian bed. The doctor gets up to resume the search but as he does Victoria notices a recorder poking out of the doctor's pocket.

"Doctor, have you checked your pockets?" Victoria inquired.

"Well of course I have, hang on a minute" The doctor frantically searches his pockets and finds his recorder, he's almost weeping with joy.

"We've been looking in this place for hours and it was in your pocket the whole time, I cannae believe it."

"Me too" the doctor said grinning while Jamie looked annoyed.

Victoria smiled and then she had an idea "Now I have my piano, the Doctor has his recorder and Jamie has his bagpipes, we could form a trio"

"What a brilliant idea, Victoria." The doctor said beaming.

Jamie looked reluctant "I haven't done any piping since I joined the Doctor, I'm probably really rusty"

"Oh please, join in Jamie, I've always loved the people who played the bagpipes at my local fair" Victoria said nostalgically.

"Well if you really want me too, I'll play" he said grinning and grabbing the bagpipes. It took a while for their different styles to meld together into something listenable but although Victoria realised they were never going to go to Carnegie hall. She hadn't had this much fun in ages. She observed that really a piano, some bag pipes and a recorder shouldn't really go together but for whatever reason this mad combination worked and for the time being it made her happy.

**A/N Wow bit of a cute overload there I think oh well I hope you've enjoyed and please review. Also I'm not sure if anyone realised this but I found the second doctor really hard to write I'd imagine some gesture form the show and struggle to find words to express the gesture although that may just be me. Also Victoria was a joy to write and one day I might write a Jamie/Victoria one.**


End file.
